A Life After
by Rattraveller
Summary: Prologue explains most of it. Will say power suits will be making an appearance so maybe closer to the TV series or Book then movies.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

How we got here

The Bug War had been dragging on for many years. Humanity had created many new weapons and devised and redivised many strategies and plans to drive the bugs back. None of this seemed to be helping Humanity win the war. The simple truth Humanity had to face was the bugs had the numbers. The Arachnids could and did just keep laying eggs and hatching warriors who were ready to fight immediately. Humans even when the Strategic Integrated Coalition Of Nations (SICON) officially lowered the enlistment age to 16 and dropped training time to six months, still needed that 16 and a half years to get a warrior ready and out into the field against the bugs.

Logistics were also a major problem for SICON. It took more then a ton a week in supplies to keep one human warrior in the field on an alien world. The Arachnids did not have this problem. They could adapt themselves to any environment and come out ready to fight, living on whatever was own hand even each other. Arachnids did not need factory workers and administrative and support staffs. They had some subspecies for this but all of them could be pressed into the fight if needed or be cannibalized to keep the warriors fighting.

This was a war of genocide. There could be no surrender, no peace terms worked out, no diplomancy. If Humanity was to win this war then not only were even better weapons needed but better strategies and tactics to use them with were needed. This new strategy would need to be one of total war using and reusing everything and everyone available.

One of the most basic problems was bug infested planets could not be bombed out of existence. First, habitual planets are rare. Humanity would need them during the war to stage the next attack and after the war to rebuild and expand. Second this would not guarantee the bug infestation was removed. If any Arachnids survived then they could adapt to the devastation, radiation and even complete barrenness and launch new attacks against Humanity.

What the Federation needed was greater and more accurate Intelligence on the Arachnids. What they needed were troopers who could go in with limited supplies and no hope of relief to provide Military Intelligence on whether a planet had been infested or not. On what level of infestation there was and what kinds of subspecies were present. Robotic and Drone vehicles could not do the job. They did not have the intuitive senses and responses Federation needed suicide squads for these and hundreds of other similar missions, but SICON knew that they did not have any troopers to spare for these suicide missions.

The latest military leader charged with solving this and many other problems was Sky Marshall Bennet. She pondered on this dilemma for many days and nights. One day during a few brief hours of relaxation, she was partaking of her only vice and she was watching an old pre-Federation vid. This one told the story of a one of the old wars between nations of Earth about a unit of soldiers composed entirely of condemned soldier criminals. These soldiers were given a choice between a certain death sentence or going on a suicide mission. These misfits all choose to go and they scored a great victory for their side even though most of them died on the mission. She quickly realized this was a perfect answer for the new strategy. As with any war throughout history the bug war was producing many criminals along with a great many heroes. So now the Federation could get some use out of these malcontents and have them serve a better purpose then just dying for their crimes.

Sky Marshall Bennet's plan had no problem being quickly approved and put into immediate action. Condemned military prisoners were put into units and sent on missions to risky and dangerous for anyone else to attempt with a reasonable chance of coming back in one piece. In order to get them to go they were promised many things. They were told their records would be cleared and their families would never be told of their disgrace. They would be granted full citizenship in the Federation if they died on mission. If they performed well and survived then they would be allowed to rejoin regular military units with new identities and clean records.

What they were also told was depending on what they had been convicted of they would have to survive a certain number of missions based on their crimes. The lowest possible number was three, the highest never more then ten. They were not told that the actual odds of surviving one mission were calculated at worse then winning the lottery and sinking a whole in one on the same day.

It did not take long for the members of these new criminal squads to realize just how bad they had it. Since their only other choice was a death sentence, most carried on hoping to get that win against the odds. They were not given names for their squads, only numbered designations. Since they were all dead troopers anyway the members of these criminal squads began to call themselves a name of their own creation, the Walking Dead.

After five years and uncountable successful missions and even more failed ones, only one trooper has ever fully completed their mission count and was eligible to be released and returned to their unit. Reluctantly SICON returned him to a Regular Mobile Infantry platoon. However SICON does not know how one of the Walking Dead can return to life. But he does. Former Captain Daniel Ferguson has returned from the Walking Dead with not only a new life but a new mission. He will not only bring himself back to life but he will bring the entire Federation and back to the original goals the founding mothers and fathers set for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

A Meeting of Unalike Minds

3rd Lieutenant Constance Harper gave a scolding look to the private who had jostled her. Fresh from basic, the terrified private could not stand up to stolid veteran's stare. He moved away with his head down and attempting to mumble a weak apology. Major Mumba would have been so proud of her.

She should not blame him. The shuttle taking them from the troop transport _Olympus_ to their new berth on the _Anthony Wayne_ a combat cruiser was packed to bursting. The _Olympus_ had been only half full so there was a lot of empty space. Most saw that as a good thing but Lt. Harper knew it was not.

Like some history teacher on fast forward, Constance's mind replayed the past leading up to her standing in this shuttle. The war against the Arachnids had been going on for ten years now. The Arachnids were set for total domination of the galaxy leaving no other species to oppose them. Humanity had so far been in a draw. Some wins and some losses. The Arachnids bred much faster then Humans. To try and counter this the Strategically Integrated Coalition of Nations (SICON) went so far as to reduce the enlistment age to 16. Earth was still having trouble finding bodies to become troopers. The amount of space on the _Olympus _testified to that. Looking around the shuttle's bay, she took in those she would soon be leading in to combat. Most were kids just out of basic like the private she just given the _stare_ to. Since lowering the enlistment age to 16, calling them kids was not an understatement.

Some small groups of veterans were scattered around, trying to avoid the newbies. Half of them were returning from convalescence. She watched them still trying to adjust to the cybernetic limbs and other artificial parts which allowed them to get back into the war. She knew the Federation needed every trooper it could get but she still thought losing a limb you should be allowed to retire with citizenship.

Almost everyone else in the bay was her classmates from Officer Candidate School. New officers going out on their final performance test. SICON got one thing right only those who had been in combat should lead others into combat. In the Mobile Infantry all officers started out enlisted and earned their chance at commission in the heat of battle. Then they had to prove it in an extremely demanding Officer's Training Course. Since the Arachnids liked to target officers there was not a shortage of new ones these days. Thinking over the last couple of months of officer training she wondered if she was ready for the big decisions she would have to make. The need to get bars in the field meant some of the extras had been trimmed from the class and they had had to finish up aboard the _Olympus_.

"You noticed him too" Danny broke into her thoughts.

Lt. Harper's mind raced through what Danny had said and suddenly realized she had been staring at one particular veteran for over a minute. She knew what 3rd Lieutenant Daniel Mallory must be thinking. He liked Constance and she liked him too in the same way. But the demands of officer school and an uncertain future meant any relationship other then brother officers would have to wait. That did not mean he liked her looking at other men.

To get Danny back on the right thinking track she said matter of factly, "He does stand out, even in this group. What have you heard about him?"

Danny went into his intelligence mode and recited what he had heard just like he was giving a briefing, "Very little, scuttlebutt has all kinds of postings but nothing anyone will swear to, more friend of a friend said kinda stuff. He's not out of basic but no one knows what his last unit was. I got a look at his file and his past history is completely blank."

Still staring at the private, Lt. Harper knew that could not be right. The private stood just at six feet and looked to be made entirely of lean muscle titanium bones. While that didn't make him stand out in this group two things did, one were his scars. Grizzled veteran did not begin to cover him. The private still had all his limbs, fingers and she guessed toes but his exposed skin looked like he had been through a wood chipper. His buzz cut brown hair was more a patch work due to the scar tissue and his skin tone could not be determined.

The other thing that made him stand out was the look in his hazel eyes. A lot of veterans had the _thousand-yard stare_ but that was not quite the private's look. It was more like a _thousand degree stare._ Although he was moving a muscle, his eyes seemed to take in everything, evaluating it and categorizing the threat level. If anything struck him as not right he would just look at it and incinerate it.

Lt. Harper turned her look back to Danny and answered with "What do you mean blank? He must have something in there." She glanced back at the private and noticed something else which made him stand out. He didn't have a kit bag. Any personal possessions could only be in his pockets. Of course he did have an equipment belt complete with a holstered pistol and combat knife. "Wait a minute; troopers get their weapons on their ship when assigned to a platoon. Why is he armed?"

Danny ignored her question and continued his briefing, "Oh there is the basic information in the file but there isn't any history. It states he completed basic ten years ago and then nothing until orders assigning him to the _Anthony Wayne_. Still didn't stop him from training all the newbies and some of the returning wounded veterans like he was a drill instructor."

Lt. Harper had heard about that. Usually the enlisted performed some details and routine drills will aboard a troop ship. Just to keep them occupied and to keep them at a razor edge. From what she heard this private had cleared one of the cargo bays out and turned it into a training field.

Danny continued, "I managed to sneak in and see a little of it. He had them doing some very advanced and completely unorthodox maneuvers."

Constance would have liked to have seen it but she and the rest of her officer class had been in their own advanced training with Major Mumba. Danny was always getting less extra essays since he was a genius at coming up with the answers the Major was looking for.

Turning to look at Constance he said, "Did you get a chance to check out any of his training?"

"No. Unlike you I was to busy doing essays and bench presses for Major Mumba."

Constance didn't know if the private had heard them talking about him or just knew it. She suddenly found his gaze on her. Looking into his eyes scared her. She had faced Arachnid warriors at one meter and not been worried. His gaze actually gave her an involuntary chill up her spine. Yet there was something familiar about it too. After a couple of seconds Constance turned to Danny, "Did his file say anything useful?"

The blandest voice she had ever heard suddenly interrupted her and said, "Sir, this private requests permission to speak, Sir."

Lt. Harper snapped her head back around to find the private standing at attention and sharply saluting in front of her. Before she could think of how he had moved from where he had been standing to in front of her so fast, training took over. Lt. Harper saluted back saying, "Permission granted."

"Sir, this private is assigned to your platoon as a basic rifleman. This private will serve the Federation better as a squad leader or senior sergeant, Sir."

This was not something covered in one of Major Mumba's classes or any of her previous experience. How did he even know which platoon he was assigned to? She did not even know which platoon would be her final test platoon. And since when did a private request to be given a command from an officer? Only demonstrated ability got you a command position. Lt. Harper knew she needed to get on top of this private immediately.

She gathered herself, took a quick look at his nametag, it said Walker, and then forced herself to look him in the eye, "Private Walker once we are in the field if you show some potential I will consider you for any available positions. Until then those who have proven themselves in combat will lead."

His reply was proper and again completely flat, "Sir, very good, prudent and by the book answer, Sir." Continuing without showing any disappointment or concern the private pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Sir, if you would be so good, I request these replacements, who are also assigned to your final test platoon, is put in the same squad as this private. They have shown me to be very good troopers. Sir."

Lt. Harper was at a complete loss at this. When did a private make squad rosters? How did he even know all these troopers were assigned to the same platoon? She really needed to take charge of this and find out where he got his information before it got anymore out of her control. She could see other troopers and officers starting to take notice.

Snatching the paper from him, Lt. Harper tried a new tact, "I will look over your list of friends and if all of you look like a team instead of a kindergarten field trip I will consider this."

Steeling herself, Lt. Harper went on the offensive, "Anything else you would like? Maybe you want to take my place and lead the platoon?"

The private only lowered his hand and said, "Sir, thank you and I will see you soon. Sir." Then he saluted, turned and marched away.

While Lt. Harper stared at the private and watched him return to his initial position, Danny spoke up, "I did learn one thing from his file. His name, it is Private D. M. Walker."

Now Lt. Harper was annoyed at Danny and said, "I read that on his shirt Lt. Mallory."

"Yes but did his shirt tell you the D. M. stood for Dead Man?"

Constance whipped her head around and turned her stare to Danny. He looked into her eyes with a little smirk and raised his hands palms up defensively and said, That's right you're looking at Private Dead Man Walker. Who has no history and seems to know our job better than we do. I could not make this stuff up"

Constance turned back to look at Private Walker. She could not begin to know what to think of him. All she knew was the war just became something no amount of training had ever prepared anyone for.

Private May Jong Lee kept her eye on Walker as he marched sharply away from the officer and back to his spot taking up his post again. She could feel something about this, but she was not sure what. She knew it could not be jealousy. Sure the lieutenant was pretty and stood with a confidence May knew she could never put that much confidence into her stance let alone her entire being. Walker had told her she was good. Told her after the training sessions he ran, he was going to request she be in his squad. She just could not grasp why he was ignoring her and the others he had selected on the trip over to their new ship.

Twirling the small strands of hair she had she thought maybe if they had not cut it for training she would look better. People in her village always said her long black hair was her best feature. Maybe she was jealous of the lieutenant who could keep her light brown hair longer then May was allowed to. Maybe Walker preferred women with European ancestry over May's Chinese ancestry.

"What are you thinking May Jong Lee? If Walker had any interest in anything other then killing bugs he would have given you some indication. Right? Or given her some sign or tried to kiss her or even touch her." she scolded herself.

May wished she knew men better. Her parents had never let her date though. Of course there were plenty of boys who had wanted a date from her in the Mobile Infantry. Some had hinted at it, while others had blatantly offered themselves to her. May's shyness and the values her parents had drilled into her kept from doing anything more than blushing and choking out a feeble "No". Besides her parents had been very clear, after her sister had died fighting the bugs she was the one who must enlist and become a citizen so the family could better themselves. Dating and marriage could wait and she must not do anything in the meantime to ruin herself for her future husband.

May was willing to bet the Lieutenant Walker had been talking too had not waited for marriage. She was standing to close to the other Lieutenant. She was leaning into him too close when they talked. Of course they were both veterans and looked at least six or seven years older than May's 16 years. Private May Jong Lee was part of the new recruitment drive, signing up troopers younger and younger even though the Federation was winning the war. The Net said they were winning, just that all the bugs must be killed to make the galaxy safe for humanity. Seems the bugs were spreading out and trying to outbreed the Federation. Quite a few of the boys had tried using that line to get May to go out with them.

Feeling a blush coming, Private Lee changed her thoughts back to what Walker had told her at the last training session. He had called a lot of troopers over and told all of them he knew they were the best on the ship and he would be proud to serve and fight with them. He would make certain all them fought together and he would see to it they lived to tell about it.

Walker never said where he had learned all about killing bugs but anyone could see he knew more about it then any Sky Marshall or Drill Master. Sometimes he let it slip he knew about fighting other races like the Skinnies and the Forth. All the troopers kept trying to guess who or what Walker really was. May even put 20 credits into the pool the troopers had put together to guess his origins. She guessed Walker used to be in Military Intelligence but had lost whatever special mind power he had had and was sent to the Mobile Infantry. It would be just like Military Intelligence to do something cruel like that instead of just letting him retire with citizenship. Use people and then throw them away.

The returning wounded veterans who took part in Walker's training did not take part in the pool. The few who talked to her about something other then sex all agreed they had never heard of him in any unit. They seemed to think he was from some super secret commando company. While that might be true it did not explain what he was doing here, now at the lowest rank, being sent into a regular ape company.

May's train of thought got derailed when the warning klaxon went off. After three loud blares the pilot's voice announced, "Docking in two minutes. All passengers secure for docking and prepare for transfer."

May checked her kit bag was secure and stole a glance at Walker. He was looking right at her. She was surprised but then saw his hands. Walker flashed the hand signal for follow me. Private Lee flashed back the affirmative. Walker gave the affirmative and turned to get the attention of the rest of his handpicked troopers. All Private Lee could think about was she would follow him and he would do all he could for her. She just tried not to ask herself why he or she was doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A G. I. party in the barracks

Deep in the _Anthony Wayne_ Senior Sergeant Ty Driscoll sat on his bunk and looked over what was left of his handpicked squad and sighed. The last operation had been a total bust. Not only had they not gotten what they wanted from the little settlement but half his troopers were still down there as bug chow.

"Well the replacements were due in today. Maybe some of them would be the right sort to join his little band of merry troopers." He thought.

Looking at the four troopers around him Ty knew he needed to break the bad news to them now before the replacements arrived. "Listen up you lazy apes; we are going to have to curtail our special ops for a while."

Lopez, of course answered first, "Come on Sarge I gotta get some more credits to send home."

Driscoll knew Lopez did not send the extra money they made to his home. He wasted it all here on the ship on things like the special food service. Lopez just did not like to give up the luxuries. Before he could say anything Carter answered for him, "Lopez you gotta be smart. There aren't enough of us left to do an op. We need some more troopers, so we gotta check out these new apes coming in to see if they are the right material before we try anything else."

Driscoll looked at Carter and nodded. He knew he had picked right when he brought Carter into the group. The boy was smart, saving the money they picked up instead of spending it. That fit in with Senior Sergeant Driscoll's big plan.

Driscoll had saved enough of his share to pay off one of the admin clerks for a transfer back to Earth. Now he just needed to hang around long enough to make sure Carter picked the right replacement crew. Not anyone who would go regulation on them and report what they did to the new Lt. One slip up and they would come for him while he was vacationing on Earth instead of fighting for his life on another airless dirtball.

It was not like what they did was against the law or any regulation. So many of the Settlers on these colony worlds, just like the one they were orbiting now, usually left in a hurry. They left in so much of a hurry they were not able to take any of their prize possessions with them. Things they dearly wanted returned to them.

The answer to this problem was Driscoll and his special squad. First Driscoll had paid a trooper on a refugee ship to let the refugees know for the right price they could have the things they lost and wanted back picked up and sent to them. Most times they did not even need to go off mission to pick up what the refugees wanted. Most of it was photos or little reminders. Of course some things they wanted were very valuable and others just plain illegal. No questions, just product delivered and fee collected.

It was a sweet deal where everyone came out ahead. Maybe sometimes Driscoll's troopers were not where they needed to be and other troopers had to do without their support, but hey those were the risks one took when you joined the Mobile Infantry. A sudden flash of memory interrupted his happy review. His mind brought back to him the only snag they had ever really had. Six months ago with a new guy. Wilson had been his name. He was just another new ape on his first mission. But the kid had joined the Mobile Infantry so he could get his citizenship and become a police detective. Wilson had been smart and observant enough to figure out something was not right with his new platoon.

Wilson followed Driscoll's special troopers while they searched one settlement. He used his suit camera to record them taking things and then reported it to the lieutenant. Driscoll was not about to let some new punk ruin his plan to get out of the war. Driscoll saw the lieutenant coming and shot him dead. He and his special squad captured Wilson and then framed him for the killing. Ten veteran troopers saying a new kid panicked and shot the lieutenant while trying to flee, the kid did not have a chance. The court martial found him guilty of murder, desertion in the face of the enemy and treason. Wilson got a death sentence and the special squad went back to work without a hitch.

The last mission went bust though. The squad had gone into a small city to recover guy's art collection. Trouble was the arachnids had not been has cleared as Intel had said they were. Of his ten troopers only half made it off the planet. They had also had to call an air strike in and blast the art to smithereens. Now he needed to get a new crew together and get back them back into the reclamation business. Then he could enjoy his retirement. Nothing but booze and babes and beaches for Driscoll.

"Hey Sarge the new fish are in the bay. The new Lt. is asking for you and she's a cutie."

"Thanks Wong, now Carter get your dumb butt down and meet up with the fleet guy to ship out the goods we did manage to collect, Lopez needs to send some money home. The rest of you apes help me greet our new friends and hopefully business partners."

Leaving the Senior Sergeant's quarters Driscoll saw the new troopers lined up in the middle of the bay. Only twelve were there. The platoon needed twice that many to get up to fighting strength and quite a few more to be at full strength.

The new lieutenant was not among them. She was looking over the platoon's weapon racks. Probably trying to get a feel for the platoon by their level of weapon's maintenance, maybe she knew her business. Better see her first and then straighten the newbies out who was really in charge.

Snapping to attention next to the new lieutenant he saluted, "Sir, Senior Sergeant Driscoll temporary commander of the Dog Pack, Sir." Well seems Wong was right about one thing, the new lieutenant was cute, pretty even. She looked like she was from Eastern Europe. Her light brown hair was cut short but he could see it was the same color as her eyes. She stood only a little shorter then Driscoll's 5' 11" but she is definitely was better muscled Driscoll noticed. Probably from not being on constant alert and eating regularly, Driscoll was looking forward to that part of his retirement.

Lt. Harper looked over Sergeant Driscoll and returned his salute, "Very well Sergeant. I will take command of the Dog Pack right after I see Captain Daly. Have the platoon lined up and ready for the exchange of leadership ceremony when I return."

Driscoll understood all the military necessity of pomp and circumstance and how he would get around it. Officers might give the orders but NCOs did all the work. This one would not be any more trouble the others.

"Sir, very good will there be anything else? Sir."

"Yes, I want to see you and the platoon records and logs when I return."

"Sir, very good, all will be ready, Sir." With that he saluted again. After she returned the salute Lt. Harper left the bay.

As soon as she was gone Driscoll turned to the platoon, "Alright you apes toes on the line, now." The entire platoon hustled up to join the new recruits.

Once everyone was lined up, Driscoll turned and gave them the once over. The first thing he took in was the one odd one in the group. Standing six feet and a lean 190 pounds was not unusual, the many scars covering all his exposed skin was getting more common, the fact he was armed was definitely not normal but that was not what caught Driscoll's attention. You did not live long against the bugs if you did not trust your instincts. Something was telling him this guy would be trouble, big trouble. He needed to end whatever problem he would cause now on his terms before that 3rd Lieutenant returned.

"Every one of you listen up. The Sky Marshall has graciously sent us another platoon leader. I know all of you will give her your total support. She will give the orders and I will make sure you carry them out. If you fail the lieutenant you fail me. I do not take kindly to those who fail me. Do you get me?!"

The entire platoon shouted back, "Sir, We get you, Sir" except for Mr. Scars. Driscoll did not think he would start giving him problems so soon but was glad he did.

Driscoll took the initiative and stomped straight up to him, screaming, "What is your problem trooper! You don't want to support the lieutenant, maggot!"

The entire bay was so quiet when the trooper answered in a calm voice everyone in the bay heard him, "I will support the lieutenant but I will not support you."

Driscoll had not really been mad just acting to get the platoon in line. Now he was mad. What was this guy's problem? "Who do you think you are trooper? We have a chain of command in this unit. I am the senior sergeant here; you are just some dumb ape." Driscoll raised his arms as he spoke and covertly flashed a hand sign for Wong and Lopez to get ready. "Maybe you need a lesson."

His voice never changed an octave or cadence, "Sergeant, you do not understand. I will support the chain of command and the Senior Sergeant. It will just not be you who will be in the Chain of Command."

Driscoll laughed in the scarred trooper's face, "Oh and why won't I be here trooper."

Still no change in tone or voice the trooper said, "Because Wilson sent me to make sure you wouldn't."

Driscoll stood still, completely in shock for a second. All that ran through his mind was, "How did this recruit know Wilson? He was executed six months ago." But that second was all Walker needed. The kick to the gut caught Driscoll completely off guard. He went reeling back into a couple of bunks.

Wong and Lopez just gaped at what had just happened to their leader. The rest of the platoon could not believe what they were seeing. NCOs dealing out punishment beatings was one thing but troopers provoking and attacking NCOs was another.

None of this stopped Walker. He used the momentum from the kick to spin and kick Lopez in the head taking him out of the fight and scattering the formation. Still moving Walker stomped Wong's foot then put him in a sleeper hold until the trooper was unconscious.

Driscoll finally unraveled himself from the bunks. Coming up the first thing he saw was Wong and Lopez down on the floor. The next was the barrel of the scarred trooper's pistol aiming at him.

The same emotionless voice came out but now a ring of command authority was mixed into it, "Alpha section, secure the prisoners on the ground. Senior squad leader call the Officer of the Day and the Duty Platoon. Senior Sergeant Driscoll you will come with me."

Private Lee and some of the other new recruits Walker had trained moved without hesitation and grabbed Wong and Lopez. The rest of the platoon remained in place. They were either replacements too or had known something was not right about their Senior Sergeant. If they had to choose sides they chose the new trooper

Garcia was looking at Driscoll completely stunned and for some clue of what to do. But it was the scarred trooper who told him, "You, join your leader. Now!"

As what remained of his special squad moved toward him, Driscoll swallowed and found his voice, "If I don't?"

Again the voice did not change one bit, "Then I will shot you and lead the duty platoon to Bay 34."

Driscoll now felt the beginnings of real fear creep into his gut and up his spine to lodge firmly in his brain. Bay 34 was where Carter was meeting the fleet guy to move the recovered goods. He could feel all his plans start to unravel. One look at the scarred trooper's burning eyes and Driscoll knew he meant it when he said he would shoot him. Putting his hands he started moving to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Taking a ship to no where

3rd Lt. Constance Harper stood outside Captain Daly's cabin door along with Danny and another, 3rd Lt Meredith Langley also from their class. All three were preparing to meet their new company commander. Lt. Harper wondered, "If this company needs three officer replacements they must have seen some bad action."

Her thoughts were interrupted by Danny, "You know this Captain Daly, don't you. What is he like?"

"Yes, he was my platoon leader, recommended me for OCS. Nice of the Mobile Infantry to put us back together."

"Yeah, real nice that the two of you can be together again."

"Knock it off Danny. He's a smart leader and good fighter. If anyone will give us a fair review it will be Captain Daly."

Before Danny could say anything else there was a shout of "Enter" from inside the cabin.

The door whooshed open and the three officer trainees filed in. Once they were standing in front of their new Captain's desk they halted and then turned to face him together. As one they all rendered a salute and said, "Reporting as ordered Sir."

Captain Daly looked up and then looked over each of his new officers one by one. After a minute he returned the salute and said, "At ease."

As they settled into position Constance took a moment to glance at her former and current commander and compare the two. Basically he had not changed much in the months she had been away at the Officer's Training School. His hair and eyes were still the same shade of brown with maybe a little gray now showing in his hair. He did not seem to have lost or gained any weight and could not have lost any height so he still must be a muscular 5'10" and 210 pounds. His face was paler then she remembered but the unit had been aboard ship for a month now rebuilding.

The one real thing about him had not changed. He still generated that air of leadership some people are born with. The troopers under his command followed him not out of a sense of duty or orders but because they instinctively knew he had their best interests and the Federations at heart.

In a gravely tone Captain Daly said, "This company goes back into the line in one week. I am going to be talking to all of you more in depth before we do. Right now there is only one thing I want to make crystal clear. You might think you are on your last training mission and that the most important thing is getting a good review. That is most definitely not the case. You are the officers leading these troopers. You are responsible for completing your given mission and bringing home as many of your troopers as you can. If you spend your time and energy wondering how to impress me then you will fail. And failure means not only failed missions but dead troopers. Neither is acceptable to me."

Captain Daly sat back in his chair and continued in a much more relaxed and fatherly tone, "All of you are combat veterans and all of you have lead leads into hell before. Just do what they taught you to do at the Academy and what you already know and I promise you you won't need to worry about your review. You will succeed."

Before the three trainees could take in everything their new commander had just said the cabin door opened and a Fleet Officer stuck her head in.

Captain Daly sprang to his feet and started to say, "What is the …"

The Fleet Officer ignored everything and called loudly, "Major Daly one of your platoons is staging a riot in Cargo Bay 34. Captain wants you down there Now!"

Captain Daly started moving and saying, "Come on it has to be one of your threes platoons."

Following the Fleet Officer the four Mobile Infantry Officers quickly found their way through the many decks and corridors of the Anthony Wayne to the supposed riot in Cargo Bay 34. What they found more closely resembled a Mexican standoff.

The five officers stood on the outside of a ring of duty platoon troopers all armed with shock sticks. In the middle of the ring most of 1st Platoon stood together forming a living barrier. Inside this barrier was the open hatchway of a shuttle craft. Standing in the hatch was a much scarred trooper. Kneeling on the hatchway ramp were a Fleet shuttle pilot, the 1st Platoon Senior Sergeant and three 1st Platoon troopers. The scarred trooper was holding a pistol on the five and apparently they were his prisoners.

Lt. Harper stared at Private Walker completely dumbfounded. Whatever was happening here had to have a reasonable explanation but she could not think of one. The one thing that did go through her mind was that Private Walker had said he was going to be assigned to her platoon. That meant everything that was happening in front of her was her responsibility. Her career was ending right in front of her eyes.

Captain Daly saved her when he shouted out, "Private Walker what in the name of our great Federation is going on here?"

Walker called out, "Officer on deck!" and then saluted with his free hand.

The troopers forming the ring all smartly came to attention.

Walker dropped his salute and said in his dead emotionless tone, "Captain Daly I would like to report a discovery of misconduct between these troopers of your company and this Fleet Officer and most likely several others who are not present at this time."

Shuttle pilot Lt. Allie Fausman squawked out in a panic stricken voice to the other Fleet Officer who had arrived with Captain Daly, "Sir get this crazy man off of me. I have done nothing. He keeps pointing a gun at me and threatening to shoot me. I am innocent. These apes are the ones who are responsible."

Lopez started to say something but Driscoll hit him in the chest and he began choking.

Driscoll then looked over at the officers and said, "Captain Daly my troopers and I would like to see an arbitrator." Glancing at his three co-conspirators Driscoll continued, "Until then we will remain silent as is our right."

Letting out a sigh, Captain Daly looked to Walker and said, "Private Walker I want a full report on what is going on and why you are holding these troopers and your Senior Sergeant at gunpoint."

"Sir, yes Sir. Before coming aboard the _Anthony Wayne_ I received information of an illegal operation being performed by members of 1st Platoon, Bravo Company."

Using his free hand Walker pointed to the entrance hatch of the shuttle craft and continued, "Inside this vessel, in crates marked for deceased troopers' personal property are actually properties of former colonists of this world we are orbiting."

Gesturing to the five military members he was holding captive, Walker then said, "These traitors to the Federation have been collecting these things for a price and shipping them back to the colonists. Always instead of completing their assigned missions and often at the expense of other troopers and Fleet personnel and sometimes costing the Federation the lives of soldiers who needed them to be somewhere they weren't because they were collecting trophies and knickknacks."

At this announcement there was a very wide range of reactions from all those present in the bay. Many were shocked at not only the accusations leveled against the prisoners but also a few who knew that Walker had only just arrived that he had known any of this was going on. Many of the old hands in the platoon were either relieved that the Senior Sergeant had finally been caught or dumbfounded that all this had been going on without them knowing about it. Others were just puzzled about who this new and much scarred trooper was. The officers were almost all outraged except for Captain Daly.

The Fleet Officer moved forward to try and take control of the situation but Captain Daly put a restraining hand out and stopped her. He then said to Walker and everyone else present, "This is a very serious matter. We are going to need to bring Military Intelligence in to discover the truth. In the mean time I want everyone to return to their barracks and prepare for questioning by Military Intelligence."

Stepping up to the shuttle he continued, "Except for Senior Sergeant Driscoll and his little group. Duty Platoon Escort them to the brig and keep a sharp eye on them. If they even think of escaping the entire Duty Platoon will be flogged. And put a guard on this shuttle until Military Intelligence can inspect it too."

Moving past the prisoners Captain Daly addressed Private Walker, "Put the pistol away and go do what I brought you here to do."

Walker looked at the Captain and with the barest hint of a smile in his voice said, "Sir, This is the first step and their will be a few more like it before we can even try to begin. Sir."

Private Walker then saluted and holstered his pistol. In a commanding voice he called out, "You apes heard the Captain. Get back to the barracks and prepare to have your minds fried by the psychic boys and girls. Move it."

As the troopers began to move and file out of the cargo bay, Lt. Harper and the other two new lieutenants approached Captain Daly. When he saw the trio he took a moment and then said, "3rd Lt. Mallory you have 3rd Platoon, 3rd Lt. Langley you have 2nd Platoon, 3rd Lt. Harper you have 1st Platoon. There is going to be a lot of hell in the next few days on top of getting ready for our return to the line. I expect all of you to have your platoons ready and may God help you if you don't because the bugs certainly won't."

The three new lieutenants all snapped to attention and rendered a salute. When Captain Daly returned it they all turned on their toes and moved to get their platoons ready.

Captain Daly then said, "Lt. Harper a moment of your time, please."

Danny shot Constance an "I told you so" look but she ignored him and stood at attention in front of Captain Daly. Once the room was clear he gave her a smile and said, "Connie I am not doing you any favors and in fact have given you a special problem to deal with. Just let me give you two pieces of advice. Promote Private Walker as fast as you can and listen to what he has to say no matter how strange you find it. He will not disappoint you."

Constance wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened and what the Captain had just said. But she had been through fire and war with him and trusted him completely. She answered simply, "Sir yes Sir." And then she walked out to take charge of her new platoon, all the time wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

What a week we have had

Private May Jong Lee had not really known what to expect during her first week assigned to a Front Line Mobile Infantry Platoon. She had imagined more of the usual hard and grueling training and also some not so funny hazing by the old hands. She was sure she would be meeting combat veterans who would tell her horror stories their encounters with the Arachnids and about themselves.

The one thing she had not imagined was that she would be a police officer making arrests of other troopers and of Fleet personnel. During the incident in Cargo Bay 34 she had only been reacting to not only the training she had received in basic but also to the training Walker had put them through. He had not only given them special training but had instilled in them a desire to follow him. When he had given the commands all of his hand picked people had fellow troopers had not hesitated to obey his commands, including May.

Thinking back on what had happened she smiled. She had only reacted like the rest of Walker's handpicked squad. But when she had time to think about it later she realized just how much trouble they could have been gotten into. Taking your Senior Sergeant a prisoner was not something that SICON would forgave very easily. They could have all been hanged or worse for that. Of course when all of Walker's accusations have proven to be completely accurate, the squad had not been punished but given a unit commendation.

The most unexpected thing to happen was to Private Walker himself. The pretty lieutenant had instead of writing him up, had actually given him a promotion. In fact she had done better then just promoted Private Walker to the next rank of Lance Corporal or the one after of Corporal. He was now Sergeant Walker and the squad leader of 4th Squad, 1st Platoon, Bravo Company. She had even allowed him to pick which of the new trainees would be in his squad. He had of course kept his promise and picked her and the rest of those he had promised would be in his squad. The pretty lieutenant had even allowed him to pick who he wanted for his Lance Corporal and Corporal in the squad instead of assigning troopers to the position for him.

May had been hoping for and dreading this part actually. She did not feel she was could lead or was ready to lead she had not had much experience at it even in basic. But she also knew that if Sergeant Walker did pick her as one of his Non-Commissioned Officers then she would be able to spend more time with him. It was a silly little girl's notion but one she couldn't help herself feeling.

In the end Sergeant Walker had done the practical thing, as always, and appointed two of the veterans who had been working with him on the _Olympus_. Travesty had already been a Lance Corporal and the other one, Spegielman had been in three different campaigns even though he was only 18 years old. Sergeant Walker had gotten the pretty lieutenant to promote them. Now Sergeant Walker had everything and everyone exactly where he wanted them, for now at least. May was very happy for Sergeant Walker and to be in his handpicked squad.

Her happy thoughts ended rather quickly when she suddenly realized that Sergeant Walker's new rank also meant he would be spending more time in the company of the pretty lieutenant then with her since she was just a lowly squad member. Hitting herself in the head, May realized she needed to stop calling her commanding officer "the pretty lieutenant". It was disrespectful and her parents had taught her better then to be disrespectful to anyone especially her superiors.

Then again after everything else that had happened this week maybe they should start showing her some respect. Sure once they had left Cargo Bay 34 the entire company had been locked down for a whole day while the telepathic specialists from Military Intelligence interviewed everyone. Even the just arrived replacements had been screened. She could not say it had been a pleasant experience but since she had obviously not done anything to warrant the Military Intelligence's attention, her time with them had been very short.

Some other members of the company had not been so innocent though. The telepaths had found quite a few violations from among the troopers. Seems there was a thriving black market for many hard to obtain goods many of the troopers had been missing. Shutting it down and confiscating everything had not made anyone happy except the Military Intelligence people and Sergeant Walker.

As soon as the platoon had been cleared and a new Senior Sergeant selected, Sergeant Walker had gotten the squad volunteered for some extra special training. The first thing Sergeant Walker had lead them on was a raid on the _Anthony Wayne's_ infirmary. It turned out a couple of the chemistry techs had been producing steroids in one of the labs and selling them to Mobile Infantry troopers looking for any edge. They had only been armed with tranq guns and the techs surrendered very quickly and were then turned over to Military Intelligence but still she recorded it in her journal as their first real organized action.

As the week rolled on other illegal activities had been brought to light and ended by Sergeant Walker, Military Intelligence and 4th Squad, 1st Platoon of Bravo Company. The most common were some floating gambling games, most of which had turned out to be rigged. The most embarrassing was a prostitution ring several Fleet Officers, both male and female, had been running in one of the training simulators. This had also lead to a discovery of many falsified training records. This offense was considered even more serious an offense then gambling or prostitution.

The most grueling part of all this whole week was that Sergeant Walker and the new Lieutenant and the new Senior Sergeant, another veteran who had been in the platoon for a few months named Van Horn, wanting to show he was not like the old Senior Sergeant had instituted a training program to insure that 1st Platoon was ready for the real job the Mobile Infantry had trained them for, which was killing bugs by the millions. May had thought basic training was the most time demanding and exhausting thing she had ever been through. Between the check out training for the new platoon leaders and police raids for Military Intelligence and the regular duties that were demanded of them she had no time for anything else. Even the simple things like eating, sleeping, and toilet could only be snuck in when no one was looking or at least when a buddy covered for you.

Of course thinking back on this week the one person who had been covering for her and helping get any of the basics done had been the new Lance Corporal Spegielman. They had talked a little while Sergeant Walker had been training them. She had not thought him any different from the others then. Now that she took a moment to think about the last week the Lance Corporal had done her several favors so she could at least get some sleep. She could not remember seeing or hearing of him doing this for anyone else. There was only one reason she could think of why Lance Corporal Spegielman would do this for her and only her. Sergeant Walker must have told him to do it. Yes that must have been it. Sergeant Walker had really noticed her and was doing something to take care of her. He must have told Lance Corporal Spegielman to make sure she at least got enough sleep. He must actually care for her a little more then the others.

The only thing everyone had been doing with the little free time they did get was to try and decide if anyone had won the betting pool on who or what Sergeant Walker really was. Some said it was obvious that he worked for Military Intelligence since he knew all about the things former Senior Sergeant Driscoll had been up to as soon as he walked into the platoon barracks. Only a psychic could have known this so those who bet he was Military Intelligence said they had won.

Lance Corporal Spegielman had ended that claim by simply saying if he was a Military Intelligence telepath then the Military Intelligence guys would have taken him with them when they left. He was betting Sergeant Walker was a Sky Marshall performing a secret inspection and had all kinds of information he would use to find out what he needed for his special report. This idea started a whole knew line of betting and even wilder ideas about who he was. None of this mattered to May. She knew who he was to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

A conversation with yourself and a few hundred thousand listeners

_Warrior Group 5746 report cave in due to Human bombardment at Northeastern Terminus of secondary breeder cave. Worker Group Alpha Phi Omega go to Northeastern Terminus of secondary breeder cave, clear all debris and reinforce to level Charlie._

Far under the planet's surface of the world humanity had designated as Longanus Minor IV a particular Arachnid sat and thought. That was this Arachnids purpose to think and plan and direct this colony. The Humans called it a Brain Bug. The Brain Bug did not have a sex but to most of the enemy it fought they considered it a he and so it thought of itself as a male. The humans gave the designation of female to the Arachnids they called the Queens. Most of the other Arachnids were considered males by the humans. For the humans to do this only showed how little they understood of the Arachnids.

_Breeders report 50 Blisters grown and ready for deployment. Breeders also report the lose of four breeders due to overexertion. New Blister Group Delta Nine Two report to link up with Warrior Group 9263. Breeders replace lost breeders three fold and continue with replacement of Warriors, Tankers and Blisters in that order._

The Arachnids did not use sexual designations among themselves. Individual identity did not matter at all to the Arachnids. All that mattered to the Arachnids was continuing the purpose to which the entire Arachnid race was not only dedicated but created for. That purpose was simple in the extreme. That purpose was to grow and expand until there was no where left for the Arachnids to grow.

_Workers report food levels for Southeastern quadrant compromised by flooding in the storage cavern. Chariots from Delta Two relay food to Southeastern quadrant secondary storage chambers. Reporting Workers repair flooded storage chambers. Report when repairs are complete or if repairs can not be made._

Of course all other life must be eliminated to achieve this purpose. The Arachnids did not feel malice or jealousy or hatred of other species for trying to stop the Arachnids purpose. It was simply accepted that these other species would be trying to grow and expand just like the Arachnids were. It was simply that they could not be allowed to. The Arachnid race was the only race that would be able to. No other race would stand, sit, jiggle, fly or swim in the path of the Arachnid purpose.

_Warrior group 4554 has stopped Human incursion into tunnels at coordinates 26:47 by 55:82, no loss of Warriors from group 4554. Indications are that that was only a scouting probe. Double guard with Warrior group 7863. Hold until further instructions. PAUSE. Warrior group 7863 no response. Last contact with Warrior group 7863 was by entrance to Trace Magma. Warrior Group 452 investigates lost contact with Warrior group 7863 and report. Warrior Group 9263 link Warrior Group 4554. _

The humans were so far proving to be the most difficult of the races yet encountered. Some other races had fallen in less then a week with only one colony needed. But the humans had somehow managed to hold out against the purpose for more then ten years now. The cost to the Arachnids had been in the billions of lost Arachnids. Entire planets had been taken away from the purpose of the Arachnids. Some were lost to the purpose permanently as the humans used weapons which left the entire planet useless to the purpose and to any life what so ever.

_Plasma Battery Epsilon Mica Seven reports no activity or targets of opportunity during the last planetary cycle. Plasma Battery Epsilon Mica Seven relocate north 25 kilometers and prepare to fire at orbiting human craft._

The humans on this world were proving just as difficult. The Brian Bug had been born on this world. Born knowing its purpose was to attempt to add this world to the purpose. The Brain Bug was born knowing that its failure to accomplish the take over of this world would also be acceptable to the purpose. This planet was a food chamber for the Humans. Stopping them from using it for this purpose for as long as possible was good enough for the purpose. Succeeding or failing did not matter. The Brain Bug did not have pride or ambition or any goal other then to serve the purpose of its race. If it could take over the entire world for the purpose the Brain Bug would not even be content. The Brain Bug would just continue to serve the purpose. If the Brain Bug failed it would be dead and would not matter what it thought. In fact the Brain Bug had already set up an egg cache and some breeders in a location not connected to the current colony. If it should fail then they would wait one year and then start the battle for this planet again.

_Workers report food chamber in lowest level is now completed. First crop of fungus will be ready for harvest in three planetary days. When first crop is harvested bring half to breeders in primary hatchery and the other half to new storage chamber in Southeastern quadrant._

The Brain Bug took a moment to review the latest part of the plan for removing the humans from this world. Everything seemed to be in order. All Warrior Groups were in position. All Worker Groups had been displaced back and reassigned to other duties. Supporting units were all in place. This attack would not succeed. This was not the point of this attack. The point was to do something the Brain Bug and others of the Arachnid race had discovered about the humans. The point of the attack was to break the morale of the Humans. Morale was something the Brain Bug had not understood at first but after much deliberation had discovered its meaning and more importantly had discovered a way to use morale against the Humans.

_All Warrior Groups and Supporting Groups assigned to attack upon Human Group Alpha One move into final attack positions._

The Humans liked to think that some areas of the planet had been taken by them. They like to think themselves they were secure and safe from attack. They like to take some time away from their purpose and engage in many baffling activities which did not contribute to their purpose of conquering all of the worlds in the galaxy and spreading themselves throughout the universe. Taking away these secure areas was not necessary. All that was necessary was for the Arachnids to show they could and would attack the Humans anywhere and everywhere. This would break their morale. When their morale was broken they became easier to defeat. This one unsuccessful attack would prove more devastating then all the victories to date during the battle for this world.

_All Warrior Groups and Supporting Groups assigned to attack upon Human Group Alpha One begin the attack._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Convincing the prom queen to go on a date

3rd Lieutenant Constance Harper had not known what to expect the first time she would be leading her very own troopers on to a bug infested planet. One thing for sure it had not been a shuttle landing to a prepared runway carrying their bags with them. She had thought it would be more like the other drops she had made. Full combat gear and drop capsules and having to fire to clear a space to land among a sea of deadly Arachnid Warrior Bugs. Heck when she and her troopers had gotten off the shuttle after a smooth landing, there had been a welcoming committee to give them directions to their barracks and an orientation briefing.

Of course after the last week aboard the Anthony Wayne she should have expected nothing less. 3rd Lieutenant Constance Harper had been planning her training program and course of action to have her very first platoon be a complete success. Her entire program had been based on everything learned in ten years of warfare with the bugs and more importantly based upon the experiences she had had while fighting that war.

All of that had been completely thrown out the porthole by one lone non-commissioned officer. Not even her new Senior Sergeant, Van Horn could compete with Sergeant Walker and the ideas and tactics he kept throwing at them. Everything she knew how to do and had been doing for years was challenged. Lieutenant Harper could not decide what the most annoying thing about Sergeant Walker was. It was either the way he presented his new ideas which was to say never rudely, never excitedly and never wrong. He just approached her properly and stated what he wanted just like the first time he had approached her.

Thinking about it a little bit she realized it must be the never wrong part. Everything he suggested or demonstrated was truly better then the tried and true ways she had learned. No, that could not be it. The most annoying thing is was that he never ever even the one time she had ordered him to tell her anything about where he had learned or dreamed up all of the new tactics he was teaching her and the platoon.

No she finally had it. The truly most annoying thing about Sergeant Walker was his shooting ability. Aboard the _Anthony Wayne_ in the simulator training he had made some shots the technicians running the damn thing said could not only be made but would never work on the Arachnids. Sergeant Walker never got mad or cross or upset. He just told them the shots would work or they should change the parameters of the program.

The point he had been trying to make was and she knew this fact from hard experience Mobile Infantry Troopers usually used hundreds of rounds of ammunition to bring down one bug. Sergeant Walker claimed and often tried to succeed despite the simulator restrictions to bring down Warrior bugs with just one round. He often said anyone could learn to do it. The Mobile Infantry trained troopers wrong just to keep the peddlers of ammunition in business. Constance did know one thing. She had seen the remains of a lot of troopers whose positions had been overrun when they eventually ran out of ammunition no matter how much they had started with. The bugs never seemed to run out of bugs.

Waking up in her private room in Officer's Country she had been able for about two minutes to put all thoughts of Sergeant Walker out of her mind. Waking up in a real bed on a real planet with real air for the first time in months she had allowed herself those two minutes and just remembered what it was like to wake up when she was a child at home in Idaho and not have anything to do that day. Unfortunately she had a lot to do that day and 30 troopers waiting for her to tell them what to do with their day. No more time to lie in a comfortable bed and relax.

As soon as 3rd Lieutenant Constance Harper walked out of the Officer's barracks on her way to make sure the troops had eaten breakfast she found quite a surprise. Her entire platoon was standing in formation apparently waiting for her. In front of the formation stood her Senior Sergeant Van Horn and of course Sergeant Walker. Both of them saluted as soon as they saw their commanding officer. Letting out a sigh, Lieutenant Harper marched straight up to Senior Sergeant Van Horn and saluted quickly. Dropping the salute she asked, "Good morning to you also Senior Sergeant. Why is the platoon here to greet me?"

Senior Sergeant Van Horn also dropped his salute and then stumbled for a moment looking for words and then said, "Good morning to you also Herr Lieutenant. Fourth squad leader Sergeant Walker had a particular concern he felt required your immediate attention."

Turning from Senior Sergeant Van Horn to the main frustration of her existence, Lieutenant Harper asked, "Sergeant Walker what do you feel needs not only my attention but the entire platoon's attention on our first full day on planet?"

Sergeant Walker, who had dropped his salute with Senior Sergeant Van Horn's, turned his blazing eyes on her and simply said, "This base camp is going to be attacked within the next four hours."

Looking around her, Constance only saw the regular activities of troopers going around doing regular things. No one seemed to be rushing to prepare for an attack that would be starting very soon. A week ago this statement and the actions of her platoon would have had Constance calling for a Military Discipline Review Board and for lashes given to the offending troopers. After the week she had spent listening to and working with and seeing his ideas she was willing to give him at least a chance to explain this statement.

"Before we go to the Duty Officer and but the Quick Reaction Force and the entire base on full alert could you tell me how you know something no one else around here seems to know?"

Sergeant Walker kept his face perfectly straight and said deadpan, "I have already taken the liberty of informing the Duty Officer. He has taken it under advisement and sent out additional patrols to stop the attack."

A little confused Constance waited to see if Sergeant Walker would care to explain what was going on. He did after a moment.

"Sir this will do no good and in fact has weakened our ability to defend against this attack."

Now Constance was really confused and decided to try and get something closer to the point. She then asked him, "Why won't this help us Sergeant Walker?"

Sergeant Walker then went into one of the longest spoken segments she had ever heard from him. Normally he kept things short and demonstrated what he wanted.

Now he said, "Sir the bugs are not going to attack this base camp on the surface or even by air today. They may use some surface units but they will only be a diversion. The main attack will come from under the surface. I have located the primary insertion points. We will need to cover these points with Hel Flamers and Javelin Missile Launchers equipped with Firecracker Missiles. We can then cover the entrance tunnels with the Hel Flamers and then close the tunnels with the Javelins. This will cause the least amount of damage to the base camp. We will need to get this equipment and get into position soon to give the platoon a chance to go over their equipment and prepare positions."

Feeling torn between frustration and a need to do something if this threat is real, Lieutenant Harper continued to ask questions, "Sergeant Walker I ask you again how you know this attack will occur and more importantly where it will occur when no one else does? The base camp has sensors embedded to protect against just such an attack."

Sergeant Walker then looked over to one of the guard towers where Mobile Infantry troopers were many the heavy weapons protecting the base camp. Turning his fiery eyes back onto his leader he explained in his long form, "The camp has not come under enemy attack for more then three months. The troopers assigned here have begun to think the battle is almost over and are not taking things as seriously has they should be. They have positioned the weapons with "safety" in mind. The heavy weapons can not cover the interior of the camp. This is why the Bugs are going to tunnel under the base camp."

Starting to play with the rocky soil with the heel of his foot Sergeant Walker then jammed the heel of his boot into the earth and continued, "Last night I did some basic checking of our protections and found that the underground sensors have all been compromised. I then used knife edge listening to discover the entry points. I should also say I may have been wrong on the timeframe and we should have the platoon in position as soon as possible."

Frustration began win out and Lieutenant Harper rallied herself to continue the questioning. She had to be very sure of this supposed attack. Arming and positioning her platoon in the middle of the base camp could lead to her not only losing her commission before she even got started. Worse still she could find herself drummed out of the Mobile Infantry and returned to life as a civilian.

"Sergeant Walker please tell me as quickly as you can how you know that sensors which are monitored 24 hours a day and have alarms installed in them to prevent tampering have been compromised when no one else knows this."

Sergeant Walker locked up and looked straight ahead then said, "Sir, the cockroaches Sir."

At this answer even Senior Sergeant Van Horn, who had been standing quietly at attention the entire exchange between 3rd Lieutenant Harper and Sergeant Walker turned to gaped at him. Even the members of his hand picked squad seemed a little confused and lost at this answer. Lieutenant Harper mouth dropped open and after a moment just asked, "Cockroaches Sergeant Walker?"

Sergeant Walker kept staring straight ahead and said very quickly, "Yes Sir the cockroaches. They have sabotaged the sensors so it looks like they are working but they are not. The Bugs are coming."

3rd Lieutenant Harper no longer knew who she should think or feel. She knew cockroaches were on every planet where the starships of the Federation had visited. There just wasn't any way to keep them from sneaking on board and then sneaking off ship. Usually in the very crates the colonists brought with them to establish the colony. But to think these ancient Terran insects were cooperating with the Arachnids and had the ability to commit acts of sabotage. The only thing she could really think was that Sergeant Walker had flipped out completely.

He must have sensed or more likely anticipated her reaction because Sergeant Walker continued without being prompted, "Sir there are no Terran cockroaches here on Longanus. All the cockroaches here are Arachnids. They are scouts and intelligence gatherers for them. They are under the control of a Brain Bug. Do not worry I have taken care of them in the immediate area."

This statement had to be the last straw. She had never heard of this before. She did not know what she should do. Looking around she took in her platoon. They were all waiting to see what she was going to do. Taking all of them in and then looking at their individual faces she saw that even with the wild claims Sergeant Walker was making that all of them trusted him. She fixed her gaze on Private Lee. She was one of the youngest and easily most naïve of her platoon. She had noticed she was also one of the most capable of her newbies. Private Lee trusted Sergeant Walker and she trusted her lieutenant to validate that trust. It all came down to that. Sergeant Walker had already earned the platoon's trust. Constance needed to earn that trust too. It appeared the only way she was going to do that right now was to back the person they trusted. Constance just hoped she wasn't throwing away a promising career on a crazy man.

"Senior Sergeant Van Horn go and take 1st Squad and go to the armory. I will let them know we need some heavy weapons for training today. Sergeant Walker you show me where this supposed attack will take place and what you think we should do about it. The rest of you get some food and bring some back for those picking up weapons. On the bounce now Apes."

"And I hope we really get attacked because if we don't there will be real hell to pay for it." Lieutenant Harper thought to herself.


End file.
